The invention relates to a hand-held transmitter for the remote control of various vehicle systems, which hand-held transmitter has a housing with electronics and an integrated normal key.
Lock systems for the mechanical and electronic control of locking devices in motor vehicles which are actuated by means of an electronic key with an integrated normal key are known. German Patent Document DE-3314072-C2 describes such a lock system together with the associated key which additionally contains a remote-control facility for vehicle systems.
Furthermore, publications are concerned with the advantageous, geometric design of the multi-function keys associated with such lock systems, the keys consisting of the electronic keys of the remote-control system with integrated normal keys. German Patent Document DE-3842790-C1 describes a key structure which only requires a small amount of constructional space for the normal keys in the housing, in which housing further additional functions are integrated.
A disadvantage of these electronic remote control locking systems together with the associated keys lies in the fact that the users tend to forget to lock the vehicle. Since it is not necessary to introduce the normal key into one of the external locks of the vehicle, the user often neglects, in particular when distracted, to actuate the switch of the electronic key for the actuation of the locking, warning and other security measures. Thus, the vehicle is not secured against unauthorized access.
A further disadvantage lies in the fact that, despite the remote control, it is complicated to open and close the vehicle. Several maneuvers are necessary to prepare the closing process including putting away the key and to prepare the opening process including starting the vehicle. Thus, the control key for the remote control has to be actuated and the normal key has to be folded away or opened out.
Therefore, the invention is based on the object of improving a hand-held transmitter of the generic type for the remote control of various vehicle systems with integrated normal key to the extent that the closing or opening process is simplified. At the same time, a safeguard is to be provided that the user can no longer forget to actuate the lock system when he puts away the multi-function key.
The solution according to preferred embodiments of the invention results in the operation of the hand-held transmitter and of the lock system being made substantially more convenient by virtue of the combination of the actuation of the electronic key of the remote control with the process of folding away and opening out the normal key (key bit). In addition, the combination, according to the invention, of the two activities, the putting away of the normal key (key bit) in the key housing and the actuation of the trigger of the remote control prevents unintentional omission to lock and secure the vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.